


My Star

by juniversefactory



Series: the star and its universe ⭐️🌌 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, HOWOOnderland, High School, HowoonderlandFicFest, Love Confessions, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Stargazing, Teen Romance, Too much fluff I tell you, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hwff, wonhui if you squint lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Jihoon fell from the roof while stargazing with Soonyoung. The younger lost consciousness and Soonyoung confessed while crying (Jihoon’s just pretending).
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: the star and its universe ⭐️🌌 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038858
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of HOWOOnderland Fic Fest. It's my first time joining a fic fest and I actually enjoyed writing this! I hope y'all will like this one!
> 
> Kudos to the people behind this fest, you guys are amazing! ^^
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ It’s November again _ . Soonyoung thinks. It’s the month he anticipates the most. And why is that? In his high school, there are various events and activities for students which are held in November. One of them is Soonyoung’s favorite, the Carat AstroCamp Observatory Services’ annual stargazing activity. During this activity, they set up the school’s open field with a three-foot tall platform which resembles a roof to give that “watching stars on my roof” feel. They also put up humongous telescopes where they can view actual stars and planets from miles away from where they stand.

Soonyoung likes heavenly bodies,  _ obviously _ , particularly the stars, and he thinks he’s one. Well, he could be because he outshines anyone out there with his dashing looks, bubbly smiles and amazing personality. No doubt, he’s one of the most popular students among them.

“Welcome, students! As a part of SVT High’s science month, we’re here once again to accommodate your annual stargazing activity. Tonight, we will see the stars and the planets which are situated from miles away. Also, tonight’s the perfect time because we will witness a meteor shower. Are you all excited?” 

The announcer continues to delegate all of the necessary reminders and protocols, as well as the instructions for viewing. The students are assigned by pairs randomly, regardless of their year level and sections, by the student council officers so they can’t do anything much about it. 

“Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung. Please fall in line.” 

Soonyoung gasps internally.  _ Lee Jihoon? _ He thinks. Lee Jihoon, the top student among their batch. Lee Jihoon, the talented guy among the student body. Lee Jihoon, the quiet guy from the other class that all of the students would die for. Lee Jihoon, the person whom he thinks as his universe that he can go home to (because Soonyoung is a star). Lee Jihoon, the only one Soonyoung likes. 

As the two students approach each other, Soonyoung can’t deny the fact that he’s nervous.  _ It’s Lee freaking Jihoon, how can I keep calm? _ He shouts to himself internally. This is one of those few moments that he’s been near Jihoon. The first time was when Soonyoung was tasked to award Jihoon his certificate for winning in their annual quiz bee. Soonyoung almost lost his grip before he could even hand it to Jihoon but fortunately, Jihoon was already holding the certificate so the damage had been prevented. After that encounter, Soonyoung swore to himself to gather himself together whenever he comes close to Jihoon.

“Hey.” Jihoon greets him. 

Soonyoung swears to the universe that he almost tripped when Jihoon spoke. Believe it or not, Soonyoung tries his best not to cause any embarrassing scene throughout the night. 

“O-oh, hi. J-Jihoon, right?” Soonyoung asks. He mentally smacks himself for asking. Of course, everyone knows whom the person beside him was. How can he even ask that nonsense thing?

Jihoon scratches his nape, “Oh, you know me?”

Soonyoung nods, “Of course, everybody knows you.”

“Right,” Jihoon smiles, “You’re Kwon Soonyoung, right?”

Soonyoung gasps, “How do you know me?”

Jihoon chuckles, “Like what you said to me, everybody knows you as well.” 

Before Soonyoung can even react, they are called to fall in line properly. 

The students per line are assigned to view specific planets according to their time of visibility in the sky. Since the platform can only accommodate four people at a time and since there are only two available huge telescopes at the moment, two pairs will come up for viewing.

“Moon Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo will view Jupiter at 9:41 P.M. Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung will view Saturn at 9:56 P.M.” 

Since there’s still a few minutes left for their viewing assignment, the announcers have given them tasks to do, which will be a part of their science requirement. The students groan in complaint but they still have to do it anyway.

“What are you going to do?” Soonyoung flinches as Jihoon taps him, “Are you okay?” Jihoon asks him.

“Oh, yes, I am.” Soonyoung breathes, “I’m just going to draw the universe. I don’t know what else to think of about this activity anyways.”

Jihoon laughs, “Well, that’s actually accurate for our activity today. Won’t you do something else?”

“Hmm,” Soonyoung thinks, “Oh, I might emphasize the stars!” He excitedly told Jihoon, “I love stars more than anything else in the world.”

“Oh I guess you really do…  _ because you’re already one _ .” Jihoon tells him. Soonyoung did not hear the last thing Jihoon has said. When he was about to ask him, it’s their turn for viewing. 

Soonyoung still feels surreal about what happened just now. First, he was partnered with his ultimate crush. Second, his crush talked to him even though he did not hear everything. Even so, the fact that Jihoon acknowledges his existence is already enough for him.

Soonyoung jumps in excitement. He loves doing these kinds of activities so much. He even dreams of going to outer space just to see the planets and stars nearer. But because that dream is not yet bound to happen, he’s satisfied to have this kind of opportunity.

“It’s 9:56 P.M. You can now view Saturn under the telescope.” One of the staff announces. Soonyoung lets Jihoon view it first before him so he could have all the time afterwards.

When it’s Soonyoung’s turn, he can’t help but giggle, “This is so cool. I really love looking at heavenly bodies.” Jihoon chuckles at him, “What?” Soonyoung asks him.

“Nothing.” Jihoon answers. 

Being Soonyoung as an imaginative person, he thinks of scenes inside his head. He feels like he’s stargazing with Jihoon on the roof. He feels like he’s on a date with Jihoon under the stars.  _ It’s going to be a great scene too if there’s hot chocolate with marshmallows and blankets around us.  _ Soonyoung giggles to himself.

Because of Soonyoung’s giddiness, he doesn’t notice Jihoon to be moving slowly away from him for the fear that they might destroy the equipment that can cost them more than a grand. Jihoon doesn’t want to let his parents pay for more than his tuition fee just because of his recklessness.

“Ahhh! This is so nice! I love this! Saturn is so beautiful under this telescope, what more if I see it nearer?” Soonyoung slaps Jihoon’s shoulder in excitement, not noticing that Jihoon is on the edge of the platform already. 

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon shouts as he falls down the three-foot platform.

Soonyoung looks at him and gasps in horror, “Oh no! Jihoon!” 

Soonyoung rushes to go down the platform to check on Jihoon. Jihoon is lying on the grassy field where the platform is, unconscious.  _ Oh no, the fall must have been bad. You’re such a dumbass, Kwon Soonyoung! _ He curses to himself.

The staff called for help from the infirmary to put Jihoon on the stretcher. Soonyoung doesn’t know what to do. His thoughts are too cloudy to even think about what to say or do.  _ Damn, I only know trouble.  _ He thinks.

“Kwon, come to the infirmary!” The announcer shouts, “As a punishment for you, you have to wait for him to be conscious. You won’t be able to continue with the next viewing. This will be reported to your science teacher, too.”

Soonyoung gulps, “Y-yes, s-sir. I-I’m sorry.” He bows. He’s nervous of what’s going to happen, but he’s more nervous that Jihoon is still unconscious lying on the stretcher.

After the school nurse checks on Jihoon, she leaves him on Soonyoung’s care and tells him that if he wakes up, report to her immediately. 

Soonyoung sits on the chair beside the bed where Jihoon lies, “Why does he still look so good even when he sleeps?” Soonyoung groans, “Ugh, why am I so careless? How can I even forget that the platform is not too wide? I’m so dumb!” He blames himself continuously.

Soonyoung stares at the unconscious Jihoon, “You know what? I’m gonna tell you something.” He laughs, “Why do I even bother to tell you when you’re unconscious? But anyway, I have no courage to tell you personally so I’m just telling you while you sleep.”

“Jihoon, do you remember when we were freshmen when you accidentally drank my cola instead of yours? It was recess time in the cafeteria and you sat beside me because I was eating alone. I wasn’t able to tell you because I’m starstruck.” Soonyoung giggles, “You were dashing. I feel like I’ve been blinded by you. Well, until today, I’m still starstruck whenever I see you.”

Soonyoung continues, “Jihoon, do you remember when we were in sophomore year? When we joined the same science club? I joined there because of you. When I overheard your conversation with Moon Junhui when you passed by our room, you told him you’re joining the science club because it gives a lot of incentives. Fortunately, Wonwoo joined too so I had another reason to join the club.”

“Jihoon, remember when we enrolled for junior year together? It was by accident but I was happy. I wasn’t expecting to see you in the registrar’s room that day. To be honest, that day was bad. I almost lost my report card but it turns out I left it at home.”

“Jihoon, we had so many encounters together. Most of them consisted of me looking at you from afar. It seems like you’re a star, an unreachable one. But because I love stars and I’m the star, I just thought of you as my universe. Do you know why you’re my universe? It’s because it’s where the stars belong. Jihoon, you’re the universe where I belong.” Soonyoung sniffs, becoming so emotional with his confession to the unconscious Jihoon on the bed.

“But Jihoon, do you think I deserve to be with you? You don’t even know my existence.” Soonyoung bows his head, trying to stop himself from tearing up.

Wanting to stop himself from saying more, Soonyoung stands up to breathe in some fresh air. Before he can even take a step further, he feels a hand on his wrist.

“Are you leaving me just like that?” Jihoon speaks.

Soonyoung looks at him, “J-Jihoon… Y-you’re awake!”

Jihoon repeats himself, “Are you really just leaving me just like that, Kwon Soonyoung?”

“W-what are you t-talking about?” Soonyoung asks. Jihoon just looks at him intently. When Soonyoung realizes in a millisecond what Jihoon meant, he gasps, “D-did you hear me talking? How much did you hear?”

“I think from the moment the staff told you about being reprimanded about what happened.” Jihoon smirks.

“YOU’RE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME?!” Soonyoung screams, “Lee Jihoon!!”

Jihoon pulls Soonyoung back and he sits back, “Tell me, Kwon Soonyoung, do you like me?” Soonyoung’s jaw drops.

“I thought you heard everything I said.” Soonyoung pouts.

Jihoon chuckles, “But I want to hear it directly from you.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes at him, “As if it was someone else who was talking earlier.” 

“Do you want me to play dead again so I can hear more from you?” Jihoon asks.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened in horror, “Oh no no no, don’t do that again! I didn’t care about the sanction that will be placed under my records. I’m more concerned about you being unconscious! Please don’t do that again or else…” Soonyoung stops, not sure if it’s appropriate to tell Jihoon the next thing.

“Or else what?” Jihoon probes, “Tell me, Soonyoung, or else what?”

Soonyoung looks away, feeling all the heat on his cheeks, “O-or else I-I’m g-gonna be sad.”

“Look at me,” Jihoon commands, “Look at me, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung obeys him, “Kwon Soonyoung, do you know the brightest star?” Jihoon asks him. 

Soonyoung looks at him and asks what is it, “He’s in front of me right now.”

“I-I’m a star?” 

“You just told me, right?” Jihoon nods, “Yes, you are  _ my  _ star, Soonyoung. And I’m willing to be your universe.” Jihoon smiles at him.

“R-really?” Soonyoung asks, “B-but you d-don’t even notice my existence.”

“I told you earlier, everybody knows you, even myself. You’re one of the most noticeable persons here in our school, how can I  _ not  _ know you?” Jihoon holds Soonyoung’s hands, “Soonyoung, believe it or not, of all those encounters of you looking at me from afar, I was doing the same. It’s just funny that when you told me I was your universe, I was actually thinking the same.”

“You are  _ my  _ star, Soonyoung. Without stars, the universe will be dull. Without stars, the universe won’t light up.” Jihoon places his hand on Soonyoung’s right cheek, “Without you, Soonyoung, my life won’t light up. You always brighten up my day. You always make me happy whenever I see you. I hope you feel the same.”

Soonyoung nods, “Of course, Jihoon, of course. It will always feel the same.”

“So do you still want to go back to the field?” Jihoon asks him.

Soonyoung shakes his head, “Why would I still go back there if I have my whole universe in front of me?”

“You’re right,” Jihoon chuckles, “My star is in front of me, I don’t need a telescope or anything to see him upclose.”

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> For the time reference for the viewing of Jupiter and Saturn, I based it on this one (though actual time may vary): https://www.timeanddate.com/astronomy/night/philippines/manila ^^ This stargazing activity was a real life experience in high school, you can check AstroCamp Observatory Services' facebook page. Hahaha.
> 
> Thank you for reading until here! ^^


End file.
